The Good Luck Crickets
The Good Luck Crickets is a recurring segment of The Reilly Toons Show and The All-New Reilly Toons Show. It was released on TBD 2016. The cartoon is created by American animators Julian Reilly, who used to work at Paramount Television Animation back in 2007-2012, Chris Reccardi and Lynne Naylor, who had created Nickelodeon's animated short film The Modifyers and Cartoon Network's Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat. The Good Luck Crickets is similar to Peyo's The Smurfs. Synopsis The adventures of Cricket Village, where a group of crickets called the Good Luck Crickets. So, they have to avoid themselves from being captured by Sorcelion, a mountain lion wizard who plans to steal all of their essence and use it to become the most powerful wizard in the world. Cast and Characters Main Characters *'Master Good Luck Cricket' - The leader, father, chief and king of Cricket Village. Master is voiced by Scott Innes. *'Poindexter Good Luck Cricket' - The village intellectual. Poindexter is voiced by Paul Rugg. *'Hottie Good Luck Cricket' - The only female in Cricket Village. She was originally created by Sorcelion in an attempt to wreak havoc and cause trouble in Cricket Village, until Master Good Luck Cricket made her into a true Good Luck Cricket. Hottie is voiced by Mae Whitman. *'Dizzy Good Luck Cricket' - The village klutz. Dizzy is voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Strongbones Good Luck Cricket' - The village strongman. Strongbones is voiced by Sean Astin. *'Grumpy Good Luck Cricket' - The village grouch. Grumpy is voiced by Billy West. *'Musical Good Luck Cricket' - The village musician. Musical is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. *'Handsome Good Luck Cricket' - The village beautician. Handsome is voiced by Tom Kenny. *'Chef Good Luck Cricket' - The village baker. Chef is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *'Funny Good Luck Cricket' - The village jokester. Funny is voiced by Nancy Cartwright. *'Sorcelion' - An evil, and sometimes dimwitted mountain lion wizard who hates crickets. Sorcelion is voiced by Jim Cummings. Minor Characters Animation The Good Luck Crickets is outsourced to Rough Draft Korea and Saerom Animation, but it shares the animation from Nickelodeon's animated short film The Modifyers and Cartoon Network's Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat. Episodes 2016 *''Meet the Crickets'' (TBD, 2016) (First appearances of Master Good Luck Cricket, Poindexter, Dizzy, Strongbones, Grumpy, Musical, Handsome, Chef and Funny) *''The Flying Cricket'' (TBD, 2016) *''The Cricketnapper'' (TBD, 2016) (First appearance of Sorcelion) *''King Cricket'' (TBD, 2016) *''Crickphony in C'' (TBD, 2016) *''The Crickette'' (TBD, 2016) (First appearance of Hottie) 2017 *''The Bad Luck Crickets'' (TBD, 2017) * * * * * * Home Media Production Development Voices Writing Music Gallery Title Cards Characters Official Artwork Concept Art Screenshots Trivia *The Good Luck Crickets' character designs are heavily inspired by Warner Bros. Classic Animation veteran animators Friz Freleng and Chuck Jones and Jiminy Cricket from Walt Disney Pictures' Pinocchio, while Sorcelion's character design is heavily inspired by Peppy Lion from Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat. Also, some of their facial expressions resemble The Modifyers.